Tales From Remnant
by cazaking
Summary: Some children's stories and more from the World of Remnant
1. The White Grimm

The White Grimm

In the early days of Remnant, the Grimm were fierce and strong creatures that could only be stopped by Hunters and Huntresses, but there was legend of one who could not only tame the Grimm but become one. She started off as just another Huntresses determined to protect mankind from the Grimm, but one day when she had fought a pack of Alphas, she heard the whimpering of one come from the bushes. As she neared it, it snarled and then cried out in pain retreating from her, she noticed its missing limb and reached out a hand to comfort it and as she did a white light projected from her touching the Grimm's muzzle and suddenly spreading over its black fur. She watched as its eyes turned from red to blue and its missing limb replaced by a dazzling light. When the light lessened she was amazed to see the Grimm was completely white and calm, she moved back unsure what to do when she felt an emotion that was not her own. She felt happiness and looked up to see the Grimm looking to her expectantly, and from that day on she and her white Grimm defended humans from Grimm by taming the beasts. One such day she attempted to tame a griffon who would allow him near her time and time again it would rear back to attack her. She was struck down by it but moved to strike back and when she did she saw her arm covered in the white light of her Grimm. She stood and struck the Griffon down, she examined her limbs and body which was covered in a white light that cocooned her creating the form of and Alpha. This was the day she discovered she had not only tamed the Grimm but could take their form to use as her own, and so the myth of the White Grimm began. Many tales have surfaced since then about Hunters with abilities, now called their semblance, making the hunting of Grimm an easier but still deadly task. Many believe her to have been the first to show a semblance, that is unknown but her determination to keep peace between man and Grimm is all that have survived of her tale as no white Grimm have existed since.


	2. The Wanderer

The Wanderer

Long ago before the times of Hunters and Huntresses, Remnant was a dark place full of monstrous creatures called Grimm. They had ruled over the light destroying any sign of hope, but there were whispers of hero who could destroy the Grimm. He was known as the wanderer and many had heard of the slayer of Grimm he was hope in this fragile world. In a small village near what would be the school Beacon Academy, his legend was born, he was a small child who grew up in a world of danger and death losing his family to the Grimm made him determined to fight them. His attempts were noble but ultimately would spell doom for him, after a gruelling fight he fled to a cave to await his fate, he stumbled upon an old man taking refuge from the battle.

"I'm sorry I can leave if you wish… argh" The boy said stopping only for the pain in his side." I don't think you'll be leaving anywhere in a hurry boy. Here drink this you'll get better."

The old man thrust a cup into the boy's hands. "I've been watching from here your determined if not sloppy, but your heart is there, you could be a warrior with the right tools though, not those." He gestured to the wooden sword and shield the boy clutched. "I was a warrior in my day, all warrior's need the right tools."

The old man staggered to his feet and moved further into the cave, he emerged with a long sword and a jingling bag. The boy looked perplexed at the bag wondering what it could hold. "Dust. Mined it myself tricky business, dangerous too. Just place a piece into the hilt here." He gestures to a small hollowed hole in the hilt.

"The sword will do the rest. Why don't you take a break, and try it in the morning the Grimm won't bother us tonight." The boy was too tired to object and soon fell into a slumber.

When he woke the cave was bare except for a bag of Dust and his new sword. The boy eager to try them rushed to the entrance to find the old man using his wooden tools to ward off a Grimm. The boy smashed a piece of Dust into the hilt and watched in awe as the sword started to glow and pulse, he could feel the power the blade had and made quick work of the Grimm slicing the creature in half. The boy thanked the old man for his gift and vowed to protect the world from the creatures of Grimm. Or so the story is told, legends like this often become less truthful through the ages, but perhaps the main part of this story is true that if hope can exist it can spread. Hope will always live in the wisdom of the old and the heart of the young, hope can never die.


	3. The Dragon

The Dragon

There was once a legend of the dragon Grimm a monstrous beast who was cast away into darkness when the light had won. Not many know the true tale the sacrifice made by the first Hunter and Huntresses to keep the beast at bay. The Grimm dragon was the beginning of the Grimm it creation and its continued growth, the dragon brought out the pain and suffering, the darkness the Grimm needed to multiply. When the first Hunters discovered this they planned to kill the beast but after years of studying and attacking the beast they found it was impossible, until four Maidens with extraordinary power found the Hunters. They said they could trap the beast if the Hunters could distract it. The Maidens stressed that the task was dangerous and they may not return home, many had accepted this the day they became Hunters and were ready for the task. The Maidens and Hunters set out to trap the dragon in a mountain. The Hunters attacked the beats and ran to the mountain many lost their footing and fell down the mountain unable to help their friends. At the top of the mountain only two remained a Hunter and Huntress, they knew the dragon had sensed a trap and was about to fly away but the two continued their attack stunning the beast and allowing the Maidens to through the dragon into the mountain collapsing it on top of him and creating a new mountain around it. The two Hunters had fallen with the beast, they knew the risk of attacking the Grimm but had sacrificed their lives for humanity, and as such they were immortalised by their friends who created a small school to teach the way of the Hunters and show the younger of the world how these creatures can be overcome with strength, hope and sacrifice.


	4. In the City

In the City

As you know most cities in the world of Remnant don't have Grimm due to advanced alert systems, but technology isn't fool proof if someone were to bring Grimm into the city, then there might be a problem.

"Move kid I've got places to be!" He shouted as he pushed past people on the street. He was rushed as he carried a box down the street, towards his lab.

He was a renowned scientist mostly known for his biological study of Grimm. Determined to find a better way to combat Grimm he started to study the creature themselves instead of secured observation he had trapped some small Grimm to study in his lab. When he reached the door he jammed his keys in and slammed it shut. He reached a door to his basement which held many Grimm including a peculiar one which didn't seem to want to attack people.

"Hello, Mortimer. Doing well I hope." He spoke measuredly at the creature outside of its cage again. "I don't know why I always put you back in their you manage to get out every time. Ha, ha. Intelligent little being are you not." An affirmative cluck from the small crow Grimm made him chuckle. The small creature looked at him with its quizzical red eyes.

"Hopefully you can get our friend to calm down some." He moved the box he had been carrying into a glass cage and carefully opened the box. The little lizard scurried out hissing at everything.

"Right I will conduct my research tomorrow give you some time to calm down. Goodnight Mortimer." Another click made him smile as he climbed the stairs. In the night he heard a commotion from his basement and fearing the worst ran to discover the empty basement. All the cages were broken and the glass shattered. The only sign of life was a small twitch from under a table.

"Mortimer, oh dear." The small bird was badly injured and unable to leave him the scientist got to work fixing his small friend. A noise upstairs alerted him to sad fate. Leaving the small bird Grimm, he made his upstairs to be arrested for endangerment of human life, if they could only see this was the only way he could see them and truly learn from them. This story ends in a sweeter manner than it began as the scientist spent his days in jail he was surprised to see a small feathered friend at his window and the small bird would visit him often as when the scientist first found him he fixed his broken wing and for that secured the friendship of the little bird Grimm.


	5. Faunus

Faunus

The earliest recorded Faunus was a cat or part cat strictly speaking. The first is sometimes a good thing but for this cat life was very hard and when more started to crop up they were subjugated seen as lesser humans they stayed away from them and lived close to the boarders of towns and cities. Faunus faced endless prosecution and would eventually become forced labour to humans who saw them as lesser beings. This story tells of a brave Faunus faced with prosecution but too stubborn and brave to accept it. This Faunus born in Vale lived of the outskirts of the city when his parents abandoned him their realising his ears were a sign of a Faunus but this rabbit would not cower and hide her refused to believe his life would be hard forever and when a dust company reached out to this Faunus promising work food and homes for all Faunus, the little Rabbit thought he had found salvation for his Faunus brothers. When the Faunus were subjugated to harsh conditions and little food the rabbit realised his optimism had been abused and he over the course of several years helped many to escape their imprisonment. The tale of the rabbit ends here in a dust mine in Atlas where he spent his last days still believing he was worth more than life had given him. Dreamers are often small but their dreams can only be destroyed if they let the embers of their hearts die, the rabbit continued to spread his dream and hope of a better future and his words passed down over generations would prove monumental in the Faunus uprisings and they refused to let their appearance secure their low status and rose up to eventually be treated as equals to humans.


	6. The Littlest Grimm

The Littlest Grimm

The world or Remnant is a violent place of death and danger. The Grimm play their part in that but also suffer at its hands. Grimm live in a world where survival of the fittest is the greatest goal as your life is easily taken by Hunters and Huntresses, this story takes us to the outskirts of Beacon Academy where a baby Grimm is born, born from shadows and darkness is hardly the most natural but this Grimm is not the same as the others its small form is half the size of any normal Grimm, but this little Grimm would turn out the be different than any other Grimm. The small bird Grimm would fly over Beacon Academy being no bigger than a robin. Many students watched with curiosity, some students tried to attack the little bird Grimm and one Faunus even dared to befriend it.

"Hello there, I'm Velvet, you want some bread little bird?" The strange accented rabbit Faunus asked and the little bird would fly down grab some crumbs and then fly back to safety.

"Look the little bunny rabbit found a friend! Ha!" Cardin jeered at her, just as the little bird flew over him.

"Eww gross you little monster!" Cardin threw a rock square at the bird dragging it to the ground.

"Oh, no!" Velvet cried out rushing to the bird.

"Yeah you would be sad you animal! Ha!"

"There isn't a problem here is there Velvet, and you can't be the boy who pulled my friends ears?" Coco spoke from nowhere catching the bullies off Guard. The boys froze as Yatsuhashi moved protectively in front of Velvet. The bullies scarpered.

"We know who there are now, we can deal with them later. Are you okay Velvet?" Coco asked sincerely.

"The bird didn't disappear. I don't understand. It was a Grimm just small." Velvet turned to her team holding on to a small white feather.

"Maybe it wanted to leave you something. We don't know that much about Grimm, but maybe… this one was special." Coco lead her friend away with the rest of her team following.

If only they had known how special a white feathered Grimm meant they wouldn't have been so hasty in its demise.


	7. A Determined Cat Lady

A Determined Cat Lady

There are some miraculous people in this world and some rather strange ones. The stranger people I find are more interesting, now one woman is a rather eccentric in her interest. Now a cat lady in Remnant is not an easy task. Most cats take the form of Grimm and Faunus and this woman has no interest in Faunus. The Grimm she catches are large and dangerous and well not strictly legally caught. She lives a few miles from Vale in the wilderness near some old ruins. Her main aim is to capture and to train these cat Grimm, which is a difficult task when their main aim is to kill all humans. She lived alone for so long she started to depend on her Grimm. The longer she stayed isolated she worse she got refusing to give up on training the Grimm she released all but one to fully commit to her plans of taming the beasts. Her friends would visit from time to time but her recent behaviour had disturbed them, her instance that the Grimm could be tamed worried them into visiting regularly. The last time they had spoken to her she was sure she had tamed her Grimm, but when they next visited there was no sign of her no packed bags no tell-tale signs her Grimm had attacked her nothing but her strewn about clothes and her unlocked doors. Maybe there is some explanation but all that was ever known of her is that she was a determined cat lady.


	8. A Boy and His Grimm

A Boy and His Grimm

Stories turn to legends if they are unbelievable enough, as so we start with a story about a boy and his Grimm. In the world of Remnant, the creatures of Grimm are some of the most dangerous being in the world, but once not often enough there are stories of Grimm who are friends to Human and Faunus alike. Our journey starts with a small Faunas from Vale a dog Faunus and this particular boy live with the outcasts of society on the most dangerous edge of Vale. Many had told him not to venture far from the camp but this lonely boy wanted to explore the world he was born into. In the forest of Vale dangerous Grimm lived, but a stranger sight loved their one the Grimm were afraid of. A small alpha Grimm the runt lived alone under a canopy of trees, this grim had peculiar white markings swirling through its fur. When the small boy stumbled upon him he was shocked to see such a sight.

"I though Grimm were just black, your called creatures of darkness. But you don't look to scary." The little Faunus reached a hand to Grimm and was surprised to find the small creature to be friendly.

The little boy would stay with the small creature of Grimm and both would become dependent of each other. Stories of white Grimm have become just fairy tales laughable by those in power, only the innocent can see them now those who hold hope dear, but fear will spread until it consumes Remnant like the Grimm have.

But if we believe legend maybe we won't have to live in fear perhaps a time will come that will show Human, Faunus and Grimm that coexistence can be possible. Creatures of Grimm have always been feared in Remnant, but soon may come a time to join together the black markings of a Grimm show their detachment from humanity, but the light will shine through. Soon Grimm will turn from the darkness and show that they can live in the light, but it will be up to us to accept them for what they are and not what they have done.


	9. The Fisherman

The Fisherman

"Well you don't see that everyday do yah, Ha." Rain shouted, reeling in his broken line as an enormous Grimm leapt over his small dingy.

"Yeah, that was a big one!" His friend Pyro shouted from the pier he was fishing from. Both were retired hunter from the Shade academy of Vacuo. Both had wished for a quiet retirement of fishing by one of the few lakes in Vacuo but both had been alerted of a large water Grimm stirring in the depths of a lake and compelled to protect the people of Remnant the set off with fishing pole in hand to kill the creature. They had only just gotten a look at the massive beast when it dove for a lure and rushed up out of the water.

"This might be a tricky one! Too, bad it already ate all the fish that would have been good for supper!" Pyro shouted whilst readying his scimitar, which is also a gun.

"You clearly don't remember those 30 Griffon Grimm we fought in our 3 year at Shade, now that was tough. And we had the four of us together." Both took a moment to think of their fallen friends who died at the hands of Grimm some years ago. Rain was the leader of team Rapier a formidable bunch lead by Faunus. Rain leapt into the water and used his webbed hands and feet to propel him to the pier, he jumped from the lake rolling and grabbing his shot gun aiming for the ripples in the water. A moment passed and the Grimm slammed into the pier supports nocking the two Hunter off balance and forcing them to retreat further back. The Grimm them jumped onto the broken dock and swung at the two who skilfully dodged and shot at the creature. It lashed out in pain and Rain swung his shot gun, which moved and clicked creating a double sided axe, into the creature's head causing it to still and fade.

"And you said this would be difficult. Barely took us 10 minuets!" Rain boasted and slapped Pyro on the back who shuffled forward laughing at his friend's antics. Both of them looked to the edge of the dock where their spare rods laid.

"Couldn't hurt to try right?" Pyro suggested earning a chuckle from his friend and a nod of confirmation. And that's where this story ends two friends fishing off of a broken pier into still waters.


	10. Goldilocks and the Three Grimm

Goldilocks and the Three Grimm

There once was a little girl who had golden curls that rippled down her back. This little girl was not afraid of monsters as her parents fought them being Hunters and Huntresses was amazing to our little goldilocks and when she was older she would know her destiny to fight these creatures and protect the people of Remnant just like her mother and father did.

"Come on sweetie, you never know until you try." Taiyang tried to encourage his daughter Yang, who was slummed miserably against a tree holding a gauntlet in her hand.

"It's just not the same, not as before I needed… I want them both..." Yang stuttered over her words.

"I know sweetie you need time to adjust but sitting in your rooms isn't going to help you. You need to help yourself Yang I can't do this all for you though I wish I could." Taiyang pleaded trying to stir something in his daughter which he knew was there, the spark and laughter she had always had. His daughter was sullen and quiet the total 180 of emotion she had done was unsettling at first but Tai knew she had to accept what had happened and move past it to really help herself.

"Just try please." Tai looked to Yang who sighed and went back inside leaving her gauntlet outside. Tai walked over to the tree and heard a rustling.

"Babying her isn't gonna work Tai, I might know something that might." Tai turned to the voice and then he was falling.

When he woke he was tied to a tree with Yang's gauntlet laid at his side and red sap covering most of his torso.

"What the Hell!" Tai shouted out noticing Yang moving through the trees towards him.

"Dad what's going on? Why are you tied to a tree?" Yang looked puzzled for a second and her eyes moved to her gauntlet. Suddenly a crashed made the pair jump and three Ursa moved through the underbrush all looking towards Tai.

"Sweetie please untie me… now." Tai quietly spoke to his daughter. Yang bent down and moved towards the roped when a noise behind her sent the Ursa charging towards them, Yang decided to pick up her gauntlet and move in front of her father.

"No Yang!" Tai shouted but Yang moved, her gauntlet was firmly on and her mind set. She ran towards the first Ursa dodging sideways to hit its side with a powerful punch from her gauntlet. She motioned to repeat the action with her second one but was struck with the empty air where her arm once was. She was shaken out of her stupor by a slash from the Ursa.

"Yang!" Tai shouted as he watched his daughter sail through the air slamming against a tree. Tai felt the air leave him, until he watched Yang stand up her aura blazing and her eyes red. Yang moved more determined now and trying to match her blows with kicks and pushing more of her boy into her punch. Yang flipped and twirled around the three Ursa using the momentum from her gauntlet to move quickly through the air and attack from above. She used her momentum to quickly defeat the Ursa. Panting she moved over to her father untying the knots that bound him and collapsing into his arms.

"I got you sweetie. You were amazing, I knew you could do this. I knew you would fight." Tai clung to his little girl seeing that spark again filled him with hope for both Yang and Ruby, both were strong and determined fighters. Neither noticed two small birds flying off in opposite directions, the pair to overcome with happiness and relief. Tai knowing his strong girl wasn't down for the count and Yang realising that protecting those she loved would always be her motivation in life and that would keep her going.

And so that's how goldilocks defeater her three bears knowing that being her determined self would always feel just right.


	11. The Red Queen

The Red Queen

There will always be tales from Remnant that boast truth and deny to be legends but this tale is true and speaks of a pure soul who refused to be darkened.

There was once a girl named little Red who hunted creatures of the night she was strong and fierce. Her mission was to keep the world safe and along the way she lost those she loved and cared for, but this didn't stop her it made her more determined to keep the peace and destroy the Grimm. Many would call Red a queen in her field she was majestic and poised when she slayed the creatures of Grimm. She would always continue to help those in need which inspired her daughters and kept them driven. She would always be their hope in this world. Sadly, her end came at the hands of a powerful being one she was trying to protect the world from. If they knew how she had died they may have sought revenge out of anger and pain. Little do they are headed to a path paved with blood, the blood of friends and of their enemies. And when the Dark Queen tells them of Reds death she knows they will not break as she raised them to be strong. The kingdom she left her princesses will become safe as they will realise they are more than their mother, they will succeed where she failed and create peace among the hearts of men.


	12. Colours of The Rebellion

Colours of the Rebellion

The image of war is bloody and bleak and the war fought almost 80 years ago was no different. This war waged against oppression and was won bringing hope and freedom to Remnant, but one other reason that was hard fought for was expression and art. Through the naming of children after the base of all art colour those who opposed oppression were leaving their mark and creating a generation of those who would also.

"You have a similar speech every year Ozpin." Glinda spoke over the recording of the student that Ozpin was watching.

"Ah, Glinda. It is important to remind those who are in need of the heritage of this new world rising from the ashes of war. Intolerance and ignorance still prevail and it is our jobs to teach them otherwise." Ozpin spoke in a grandiose manner causing Glinda to roll her eyes.

"You let them make their own decisions too much Ozpin. Were supposed to shape their minds you don't have to be nice about it." Glinda slapped her crop onto his desk. Ozpin didn't move.

"Ah my dear Glinda that would make us no better than those who manipulate they young for cruel purpose. We must encourage them to do the right thing let them know we expect it of them. Those who truly wish to be good will rise to the occasion those who don't may take head of the lesson, but we cannot make them do anything Glinda freedom was won 80 years ago freedom in all forms and we should aim to keep that alive." Ozpin stood to look out at the school he wished to protect, the student excited and gearing up for their mission the next day.

The darkness must always be consumed by the light for good to win colour should be the one thing that sets us apart from Grimm our love and passion the art and colour that we all love will bring hope and prosperity. This is why our children are named after colours the bring light and happiness into the world through colour and joy.


	13. The White Fang - Blake

The White Fang - Blake

The weak are always the first to be targeted, the weak and the young. The White Fang was no different in their choices of solider those who would blame everyone but themselves and those who could be moulded to suit their purpose were the perfect subjects. One young cat Faunus that was targeted by them was a small girl tired of being cast aside. She thought she could help at first just another voice in a crowd of rebellion. She would do great things to help them but like most she became consumed with a hate for mankind a hate that would turn her cruel for a short while. She would have destroyed herself with it if her instincts hadn't told her to leave. She never looked back at her time there, occasionally remembering their harsh words against the humans she now called friends. She hides now though as she always did in the shadows of the world keeping to darkness and submerging herself in a place of pain and disappointment. One day she may leave this state and decide that her happiness is most important. But for now she hides in the shadows and believes herself unworthy of the friends she would die to protect.


End file.
